All I want for Christmas
by louiselane
Summary: A missing Clois scene from Lexmas. Why Lois wasn't in the Kent's Christmas Party.


**TITLE:** All I Want for Christmas  
**AUTHOR:** Louise A missing Clois scene from Lexmas. Why Lois wasn't in the Kent's Christmas Party.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at Lois/Clark,  
**CHARACTERS: **Lois,Clark, Chloe, Lana, Martha, Jonathan, Shelby.  
**SPOILER:** Lexmas  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois and Naughty Seduction

Clark was still outside on the porch with his parents, Chloe and Lana still admiring the snow when he heard a slam from somewhere outside.

When he came back in, Clark noticed Lois entering the room with some bags in her hands. "Lois!" he exclaimed satisfied "I was wondering where you were."

"Well, that's what happens when you leave yours Christmas shopping for the last minute!" She smiles at him sarcastically as the others came back to the living room. "Come on guys, I have Christmas presents for everybody!"

"Aaaawe… It's Santa Lois!" Chloe tease her with a grin.

"Very funny cuz. You'll be the first then. Here." Lois gave Chloe a red package.  
As Chloe ripped off the paper she noticed a golden plaque with her name Chloe Sullivan in.

"Lois… I don't know what to say…"

"It's for your desk at the Daily Planet. This way people will know your name instead of calling you miss."

"Thank you." Chloe hugged her trying not to cry. "It's perfect!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent… I already said it once and I'll say again. You're like the parents I never had and I really appreciate your kindness with me during the time I lived here."

"You're more than welcome, Lois." Jonathan smiled at her proudly.

"Thanks. That's why was so hard to choose presents for you, but I hope you like them."

Jonathan opened the package as the notice two mugs with "I'm #1" and "I'm #2" written in them.

"That's a great gift, Lois." Clark pointed out with a grin.

"I don't know what to say, Lois." Martha said with tears in her eyes hugging her. "Thank you."

"You'll welcome. I'm glad you like them." Lana was looking at Lois's bags with curiosity and Lois noticed that. "I didn't forget about you, Lana. Let's see." Lois started looking into the bags. "Oh… here it is!"

Lois gave Lana a pink package and as Lana ripped it open she realized it was an astronomy book.

"Aaaawe… Lois!"

"Sorry for the lack of originality, but since you're studying astronomy I thought you would like it." Lois explained smiling.

"No, it's great. I was thinking of buying it anyway. Thanks!" Lana smiled at her looking the book proudly.

"Let me guess… you forgot to buy my present." Clark asked with sarcasm.

"Of course not, Clark, it's Christmas! I would never forget about you. I know I love to mock you but besides that… You're my friend."

Clark smiled at her who smiled back. "Thank You."

Lana noticed the sparks between them but decide not to say anything. "So, what did you bring for Clark ?" Lana asked.

"Here!" Lois gave Clark a big blue box with a red bow on it. "Open it!"

To Clark's surprised, Lois give to him some new shirts to wear.

"Lois… I…"

"It's just because I'm tired to see you wearing flannel all the time."

"Thanks, Lois… I guess." Clark hugged her and then kissed her cheek.

"You welcome, Smallville." Lois got some eggnog to drink and was desperately trying to stop Shelby from getting her food.

Later after everybody left, Lois decide to help Martha clean the kitchen. Clark came to see her holsing a small package. "I didn't forget about you either, Lois." Clark smiles at her giving a blue package. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Smallville." Lois grinned at him before ripping the present open. It was a jewelry box that played Love me Tender when opened.

"Clark…. you remembered!" Lois said surprised with his gesture.

"Remembered what?" Martha asked curious.

"This jewelry box looks like the one my mother gave to me when I was five." Lois explains caressing the box carefully. "Thank you, Clark!" she said kissing his cheek again.

"Chloe helped me to pick but I remember about your story." Clark explains. "Did you like it?"

"All I want for Christmas, Smallville." She smiles. "Thanks"

"You'll welcome, Lois."

_The End _


End file.
